Heartless
by gomenasai-for-everything
Summary: Ritsuka's real Fighter shows up one day at the fair, and Soubi tells Ritsuka to go with him for his own good. He knows that Ritsuka should be with the one who shares his name rather than a Blank Fighter who can't truly protect him, but he still wants to be Ritsuka's Fighter. He returns to the Academy, but he isn't sure how long he'll be able to stand not being at Ritsuka's side.
1. Chapter 1

Soubi had just gotten off the Ferris wheel with Ritsuka when the new life he'd been given fell apart. It had been a good morning; after a long time spent trying, he'd convinced Ritsuka to come back to the Yokohama fair with just him. He'd stolen the kiss Yuiko had never gotten, and Ritsuka had blushed and glared like always but there had been a little smile on his lips. He'd leaned a little nearer under the pretense of pointing out the lovely features of the landscape and everything had felt like heaven for the barest of moments. The carriage car they rode descended slowly, and Ritsuka's ears twitched irritably as the man running the ride helped them both down. He'd been thinking about convincing Ritsuka to ride it with him again at the end of the day, perhaps taking a few longer kisses, when the person he hadn't even thought to dread walked up to them.

He was as tall as Soubi, with hair dyed a violent shade of red and tufted ears colored to match. He was looking at Ritsuka intently with dark brown eyes that could've been black in dimmer light and he set Soubi's teeth on edge like few people ever did. Ritsuka glanced up at him, then over at the other man, tail lashing as he stepped closer to them. Soubi gently pushed Ritsuka back a half-step and moved in front of him, arms crossed. The man laughed, actually laughed, and Soubi clenched his jaw; he was a Fighter, that much was obvious, and relatively strong, but there were no other Sacrifices nearby.

"Man, for a blank Fighter carrying someone else's name, you sure are protective! I gotta say, I kind of appreciate it, but I'm not here to fight you either way. I think maybe we should go somewhere a little more private and chat, yeah?" Soubi felt Ritsuka start moving and his hand shot out to stop him, thoughtless; the desire to declare a spell battle felt heavy on his tongue, and he knew how easy it would be to let the words fall free. A Fighter with no Sacrifice would be simple to kill, after all, and then the uneasy feeling deep in his chest would fade away.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka asked, as if he were nothing more than a simple annoyance, and Soubi's lips twitched up at the familiarity of it. The Fighter smiled, then, soft, like a different person than the one who'd first approached them, and walked a little closer again.

"Loveless," he said, gentle, "I'm Loveless. Your Fighter Unit." Soubi froze, hand pressed against Ritsuka's chest falling limp at his side. Ritsuka didn't move either and Soubi clutched at that in his heart. It was easy to lie about such things, and if Ritsuka felt no pull towards him, felt his bond with Soubi was stronger… he swallowed, jerking his head towards the dim, narrow space behind a row of games.

"Over there," he said, and wanted to curse himself for not keeping his voice steady. He pawed at his pockets for his cigarettes for a few moments before he remembered that Ritsuka had asked him not to bring them that day, but neither Ritsuka nor the Fighter noticed since the both of them were already walking towards the place he'd indicated. He breathed in deep and followed after them quickly, always sure to keep at least one hand on Ritsuka in case the other man tried to grab him and run.

He didn't move to do anything, though, even had the audacity to look calm, and as soon as they stopped behind the buildings, he was lifting up the shirt he wore. Ritsuka looked ready to shout, probably call him some kind of pervert like he always did Soubi, before he saw what the Fighter was showing. The name "Loveless" marred his chest, the letters thick and dark and unmistakable. Ritsuka was shaking. Soubi clutched at him a little more tightly. The stranger just smiled again, holding out a hand towards Ritsuka.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Ritsuka," he murmured, and the name fell from his lips like a prayer. "I was afraid I would never find you, before I started hearing rumors of Loveless fighting with half of Beloved. Thank you for protecting him until now." He bowed to Soubi. Soubi's arm jerked, pulling Ritsuka against his chest. He felt like a fool for it; he was Blank, he knew that, Blank but for the name carved into his throat, because Ritsuka could never bring himself to replace his brother's name even when Soubi had asked. All he had were his earrings, and though they'd mostly settled the need in him, they weren't a name. Ritsuka himself couldn't seem to say a word, looking rapidly between Soubi and the other Fighter, ears twitching and fingertips squeezing around Soubi's arm.

"He's… Ritsuka's name hasn't appeared," Soubi said, and the other nodded.

"I know, but he _is_ Loveless; everyone knows it. It's strange, but I can still feel him call, you know? Just like you probably still feel Beloved even though he found his real fighter too. You really should let him go now, by the way." He smiled, outwardly polite, but didn't bother to hide the flash of his teeth.

"What's… what's your real name?" Ritsuka mumbled against Soubi's skin, still gripping his arm, "What everyone actually calls you?"

"Takeo. I don't have a last name, though, or at least not one that I actually know. Kind of the trouble with being sent to the Academy so young." He chuckled and Soubi felt Ritsuka nod but he still couldn't bring himself to let the boy go.

"I will need proof that you really are the Loveless Fighter Unit. Anyone can have a word tattooed on their chest." Takeo sighed like Soubi was the one being the bother even though he was the one who had come from nowhere, trying to take Soubi's Sacrifice. He _wasn't_ really Soubi's Sacrifice though, was he? Hadn't he known that this would always be a possibility, that, somewhere, Ritsuka's real Fighter was waiting? It just hadn't seemed like something that would ever actually happen, though, not when so many other threats, like Seimei, always seemed closer. Hadn't Ritsuka promised that they would stay together, though? Their bond might've been weaker than a Named pair, but it was still a bond, wasn't it? He forced himself to keep breathing. Takeo let his shirt fall back into place and slid a folded paper from his pocket, handing it over to Soubi with an easy shrug.

"Here; it's from the Academy. I didn't read it, but they told me to give it to you when I found you two. I guess they figured you'd want some kind of proof; I swear I didn't know a Fighter like you could get so attached to a Sacrifice that wasn't even his." Ritsuka tensed under his arm as Soubi took the letter with his free hand, shaking it open and holding it so they could both see.

He recognized the Academy stationary, and that alone might have been unnerving enough, but the words underneath chilled him to his core. It was addressed to him, and more than one member of the Septimal Moon had signed it. This Fighter Unit _was_ Loveless, and had finished his training hardly a month before he himself met Ritsuka. Soubi was expected to hand Ritsuka over quietly and return to the Academy, where they would remove Beloved's Name and assign him a new Sacrifice. He didn't know if Ritsuka had finished reading the letter, but his fist clenched involuntarily around the letter and he tilted his head up again to glare over at Takeo. Soubi was not Loveless, he knew that clearly, but just as clearly, he knew that Ritsuka was his Sacrifice.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka whispered, and Soubi shook his head.

"I won't let him take you." Takeo laughed again, but Soubi couldn't see the joke.

"Seriously? Man, I didn't come here looking for a fight, Beloved, and I'm not dumb enough to think that I'm stronger than you. Besides, it isn't your choice anyway; it's Ritsuka's." He held out a hand towards Ritsuka, smile turning quiet and encouraging. "Come on, I'm your Fighter; I know you feel it. I've always been alone too, you know that? Got dumped at the Academy before I could even walk, and it's not like… that's not a place where you can make friends, you know? Don't you… don't you want the place where you can finally, really belong? I know I do. I'm sure Soubi cares about you, and I know he's protected you, but he's never going to be able to completely put you first. He's left you for Beloved before, right? And even if he replaced Beloved's Name, all it'd take is a new one on his skin and he'd be gone again. I'm yours, only yours, always." Soubi shook, and he could feel Ritsuka doing the same. His hand loosened, then fell away.

Ritsuka turned and stared up at him, wine-purple eyes wide and shining, and Soubi could think of nothing to say. His heart was clenching like it was going to tear in two and Soubi wanted to grab him again and run away but he couldn't seem to move.

"Soubi?" he asked again, more uncertain than Soubi had ever heard him, and "I love you" wrapped around Soubi's tongue, heavy as lead, but he couldn't say it and his heart twitched again because not being able to say it made it no less true. His stomach roiled like he was going to be sick.

"He's right," Soubi said instead, and he wanted to scream because it was true. He could never be Ritsuka's, not really, not fully, not like he should've been and not like Ritsuka deserved. He would always be Ritsu's, Seimei's, Blank, replaceable and unnecessary. It hurt. "It's… it's your choice, Ritsuka, but I… if Seimei tries to take me back again, I don't know that I can fight it. I do… I love you, Ritsuka, but I don't have a Name." Ritsuka stared at him and Soubi wished he could kiss him one last time, hold him close and stroke his velvet-soft ears and protect him and warm him and—he took another deep breath. It wasn't his choice to make. It was never his choice to make.

"Do you want to leave me?" Ritsuka asked, so innocent, so quiet, and Soubi shook his head.

"What I want doesn't matter. Going with him would be the right choice. He could protect you with all of himself, like I can't. He could make sure you never got hurt again. You belong at his side, not mine, as Loveless. Your souls match." Takeo smiled but Soubi couldn't look at it for long. He imagined that he was ripping out half of his own heart with every word he said. Ritsuka shook more violently for the barest of moments, then, very suddenly, went completely still and shook his head. His eyes were shiny wet but he didn't cry.

"You're… I can't believe you. I thought… fine. If that's what you want." It was never what he wanted. If he could've… if he could've, he'd have never let Ritsuka out of his sight, never let him go, but this was for the best and he knew it. Takeo was Ritsuka's fighter. They could be strong together in a way Ritsuka could never be with him. He said nothing. Ritsuka turned towards Takeo and Soubi didn't think anyone could ever look as happy as the redhead did then. He understood that, understood what he must be feeling even though he'd never have the chance to feel it himself—completion. The other half of his soul at his side. Soubi turned and left before he could think of it any further because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Academy was quiet when he arrived about a week later, almost deathly so, but that certainly wasn't new. The Academy had always been this way, when no lessons were being given; socializing was far from encouraged, after all, unless it was between a Named pair, and even then it could be limited if one broke the rules somehow. That still didn't make him feel any more comfortable there, though. He'd hoped he'd never need to return there again.

He wandered for a while, an hour at least, before he came across anyone. She was leaning against a wall, her face young and her eyes old, and she didn't bother to cover the name scarred into her forearm. Faithless, it said, deep and ugly and poorly healed, but she smiled kindly towards him anyway, as most Blank Fighters he'd met had tended to do. He had, after all, been half of Beloved, well known for their strength, and been able to fight for a Sacrifice whose name he didn't share. He was the proof that Blank Fighters weren't inherently weaker as had been thought.

"Beloved. Have you come to see someone specifically, or simply come for a visit? No one mentioned that we would be expecting a guest of such stature." He shook his head.

"I told no one I was returning. Septimal Moon did give Loveless' Fighter a letter for me, though; I'd assumed that they knew I'd be back sooner rather than later since I'm no longer needed by Beloved either." His voice was flatter than he'd wanted, emptier, and he nearly wasn't able to say "Loveless' Fighter" at all. He felt like his own heart was barely beating, and though it was a familiar feeling, it wasn't a pleasant one. He imagined he was the only Fighter to have been separated from two Sacrifices without dying, but Seimei had ordered him to live and Ritsuka… Ritsuka had never given the order, but Soubi knew well enough what he'd think of him ending his own life over this, after all his talk of him being his own person. Besides, the letter had instructed him to return here, and Septimal Moon was not fond of being disobeyed. She tilted her head, brow furrowed, but eventually nodded.

"I hadn't known that Loveless' real Fighter had emerged. I don't know why they would ask you to return, though. You know as well as I that you cannot be given a new Sacrifice—they'll only tell you to do the proper thing." She said "the proper thing" slowly and carefully, her expression and her voice suddenly flat and lifeless. She was far from finished with her training, obviously, to be so entirely unable to even say die when the both of them knew it was precisely what she meant. He forced a smile and slipped his glasses up his nose.

"They mentioned removing Beloved's Name from my neck." He tried to keep his tone light, and she laughed. It sounded sharp, half-angry and a better match for her eyes than her face.

"How? Cutting your head off across the letters? A Name can't be removed." She hissed the words like the cruelest of spells, and Soubi suspected that the Name on her arm had been carved so deeply entirely on purpose. Some Fighters were too willful, even after being assigned or finding their sacrifice. Sometimes such marks mellowed them; other times, as seemed to be the case with this one, it made them only more difficult to control. Soubi doubted she'd be alive much longer, given how little use a Fighter who couldn't listen really was. He forced another smile.

"Then perhaps they wish only to end my life themselves, which I suspect will be just as well at this point given how severely I now doubt my ability to do it myself." She frowned, head tilting some to one side, before she pushed off from the wall and started walking away.

"If someone actually doesn't want you to die for not having a Sacrifice, you shouldn't be willing to give it up so easily. I'll go find someone who can take you to Septimal Moon, if you'd like; I would myself, but I don't have the authority. Or I could just go, and forget that you came here." He wasn't certain, and that surprised him. For so many years, to disobey an order, especially one from Septimal Moon, would have been incomprehensible. Now, though… he simply didn't know. He'd never heard of a Name being removed before, and if it were a new technique, wouldn't a new student like Faithless know of it? Why would they lie, though? There was little use in it, especially since they had no idea that he would be unwilling to die now, even though he'd fulfilled the last order Seimei had given him by protecting Ritsuka until his real Fighter came. He should have thought of it earlier, but something simply felt wrong about it all in a way he couldn't exactly define.

"Did you ever meet a Fighter named Takeo?" he asked, quick, sudden, and she shrugged.

"I don't know. We don't refer to one another by those names, if we refer to one another at all."

"I want to speak with Nana. Nana Saotome." She'd tried to help Ritsuka. Not without personal benefit, of course, but she'd still tried to help him and he appreciated that; if any member of Septimal Moon would actually be willing to _speak_ with him, it'd likely be her. Besides, her name had been at the bottom of the letter; she'd at least be able to tell him what was actually going on before she killed him, if that was the goal. He'd at least be able to know for certain that Ritsuka was really safe. Faithless looked no less confused and it struck him for a moment that she likely had no idea that Nana was even a member of Septimal Moon. He'd forgotten how hidden they kept themselves. Even still, she nodded agreeably.

"Of course, Beloved."

"Thank you, Faithless." Her jaw clenched, hand drifting slowly to curl around the scar on her arm. She breathed deeply, shaking her head.

"That's not my name. Call me Ayano, okay? Faithless was made my Sacrifice as a punishment for the both of us; she and I are…," her ears twitched, pressing tightly against her head as she sighed. "Never mind, that doesn't matter. But my name _is_ Ayano." No, she certainly wouldn't live too long, and though it was rarer for a Sacrifice to be deemed so unsuitable, if hers was anything like herself then she too wouldn't survive for long. Still, bowed his head to her easily.

"Then call me Soubi, Ayano." She smiled like a sunburst, too bright and quickly gone, before she nodded towards him one last time and began making her way down the halls. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that, not long before, he would never have allowed another Fighter to call him anything but his Sacrifice's Name. He almost laughed. Ritsuka probably knew nothing of how much he really had changed him, no matter how unwillingly the changes had come. That was a funny thing about love, or so he'd heard it said.

He waited there a while before Ayano led a male Sacrifice nearly his own age to him. His expression seemed to be set in a perpetual frown, arms crossed tightly over his chest, and had he still had his ears, Soubi expected they'd be permanently pressed angrily against his head while his tail would be forever lashing. His Name wasn't visible, but even without whatever hint it might have offered him, he doubted that this man was particularly pleasant.

"Miss Saotome has said that she will see you, Beloved. I will escort you to her now. Faithless, you may return to your training." She said nothing, though anger sparked across her face and she walked away stiffly, hand still curled around the scar of her Name. He wondered why she didn't simply cover it, if it bothered her so fiercely; she'd have to anyway, whenever and if ever she and her Sacrifice left the Academy.

"Thank you," he said, even though he too half-felt the need to protest the name. Not fiercely, really, but there was a sense of wrongness about it now, especially when spoken the way he said it, so bland and so flat, like fact. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he stopped feeling entirely like Seimei's Fighter, but he suspected it was somewhere around the time his repetition of "I love you" to Ritsuka became something more than a spell and an order. He didn't bother asking for the Sacrifice's Name simply because he knew he would get no answer; he was obviously well-respected, and a Sacrifice as well, while he, despite his strength, was still a Blank Fighter twice without a Sacrifice. It would have been a disrespect, and he doubted the punishments for such things had changed.

The Sacrifice didn't speak as they walked down the empty, sterile halls. He didn't want to touch anything for fear his fingerprints would stain it; he remembered this feeling too, and hadn't missed it. Color had been one thing that he'd truly embraced after the Academy beyond being a perfect Fighter for Seimei. It had been the first thing he thought was truly beautiful, truly alive, vibrant and wild and free and so unlike the pinned butterflies Ritsu kept. He swallowed thickly. Ritsuka, for all he wasn't particularly colorful at all, was possibly the most colorful person he'd ever met. He had never had the chance to paint Ritsuka like he'd wanted, never been bold enough to ask him to sit for one because he wasn't skilled enough at painting people to manage it from memory. He'd never imagined that he'd ever be able to regret so much and he only realized after the Sacrifice stopped in front of a door that he should've been paying attention so he'd know how to escape on his own if it became necessary.

He almost laughed at that; if it became necessary for him to escape here, then there was no chance of escape. He was strong, but never that strong, especially not alone. The Sacrifice knocked quietly on the door, and Nana called for them to come in, but only Soubi did. Her room was dim, lit only by the bright blue lights shining off of her computer monitors. Whatever she was looking at reflected off her glasses, obscuring her eyes, but the rest of her face seemed kind enough. She brushed her hair back from her face, pale blue strands only brightened by the screens, and pulled her knees against her chest. It was almost strange, seeing someone he knew to be so strong pretend at such weakness. He wondered where she'd learned it.

"Beloved," she said, light and smiling, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but it's always nice to know the reason for such a visit. Care to enlighten me?" Soubi felt his smile fall. She didn't know? Her name had been on the letter. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he hoped that she was simply joking even if he knew she probably wasn't.

"Septimal Moon sent the real Loveless Fighter. He gave me a letter on Academy paper, and the Name was on his chest. The letter had your signature." The smile fell from her face, and the hand that had been reaching for sweets on her desk settled as her legs slipped from the chair. She gestured at the door behind Soubi, and he closed it even though the Sacrifice sounded like he was going to protest.

"Loveless' real Fighter Unit hasn't been found, Beloved. If that were the case, we would have brought Ritsuka here to fill the Aoyagi seat. What did this Fighter look like? This could be bad. I've heard nothing from Seimei for a while, but you know as well as I do that he hasn't given up on his brother. This may have been some way to get you away from him; he must've known that you'd leave if you thought Ritsuka had a real Fighter." Soubi could barely hear what was being said over the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears. He felt like a fool. He _was_ a fool. He wondered if this was what love always felt like.

"Red-haired, still with his ears. He was about as tall as I am, with dark brown eyes. He said that his name was Takeo." She stood suddenly, chair pushed back, and started pacing, her eyes wide as the glare left her glasses.

"I knew him, taught him some myself, though only rarely. He was a Blank Fighter, deemed unsuitable to be paired. Too unpredictable in a fight for any of the unpaired Sacrifices to really match him. He ran. No one felt him powerful or important enough to bother searching beyond a cursory look; we assumed that if we found a Sacrifice we thought might suit him, we would fetch him. I remember that he was interested in Loveless, read some of the history behind the name, but I never thought he'd seek him out, much less mark himself with the Name." She seemed to be telling the truth, or at least she wasn't outright lying, and Soubi guessed it was because Ritsuka's safety was on the line and Septimal Moon needed Ritsuka.

"I don't think it's Seimei, then; he would never send anyone with any actual attachment to Ritsuka." Nana nodded, but she looked like she was only partly paying attention as she dropped back into her chair, fingers flying over her keyboard.

"They haven't participated in any spell battles since your absence. I don't know if they're still where you left them, but you need to find them—Takeo is not suited to fight with Loveless. I won't inform the rest of Septimal Moon of what has happened yet, and they won't be told at all if you can dispose of him. He cannot be given to another Sacrifice now." She sounded nothing like she looked, nothing like the young woman nibbling sweets. She tucked her legs onto the chair again, smiling sweetly. Soubi swallowed.

She wanted him to stay with Ritsuka. She thought he was better. Takeo wasn't really Ritsuka's Sacrifice. Ritsuka was still his. He nodded, head high. This is what he had to do, and it had only been a week. He turned and left, silent as he'd come, and let the Sacrifice lead him from the Academy. He returned to Ritsuka's hometown and though he wanted to seek Ritsuka out immediately, he forced himself to wait until nightfall and then made his way to Ritsuka's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsuka's bedroom was dark, and the boy himself was already curled in his bed, but the glass door was still unlocked and Soubi's heart clenched as he slowly slid it open and stepped inside. The breeze rustled the curtains, and Ritsuka shifted, pulling his blanket a little more tightly around himself. Soubi moved beside him, hand out, shaking his shoulder softly.

"Ritsuka," he murmured, "Ritsuka, wake up." He jerked, eyes flying open, and Soubi took pride in how quickly he settled once he saw who was there. Still, his eyes went almost immediately narrow, and Soubi could see that he was biting back the urge to tell him to move his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, and Soubi, for the barest of moments, couldn't think.

"You left the door unlocked," he said, quiet, reverent, like it meant the world even though he knew that, to Ritsuka, it most certainly did not, or at least he'd never say it did. His lips pursed, eyes tilting down to one side for a split second before he stared at Soubi head on again.

"Who says I left it unlocked for you?"

"I shouldn't have left," Soubi said, biting back the urge to say that Ritsuka should have ordered him not to leave because that wasn't Ritsuka and he knew that well. For a few moments, Ritsuka said nothing, instead minutely leaning into Soubi's hand, probably not even realizing that he was doing it himself.

"No, you shouldn't have. You never said you were back for real," he said at last, and Soubi smiled, reaching out and stroking his head softly.

"Has Takeo been cruel?" Ritsuka frowned, ears twitching.

"He's been… kind. We go to the park most days. Yuiko and Yayoi like him, but they've both been asking about you. I haven't known what to say. Why are you asking?" Soubi swallowed, shaking his head.

"He isn't really your Fighter. He fled the Seven Voices Academy and marked himself with your Name. I don't know why, but he could be dangerous. Do you know where he is?" The boy pulled away, frown deepening as he shook his head.

"What? Is that the only reason you came back? I won't… he isn't a bad person. You said yourself that that academy was unpleasant, and everyone knows that you… that you're Seimei's Fighter, not mine. He probably thought it was the only way." Soubi clenched his jaw, shocked at the anger that coursed through him suddenly. Takeo, Blank as Soubi himself, had run away and thoughtlessly taken someone who wasn't his despite knowing that he was unsuited, and now… now Ritsuka was defending him. He wished more fervently that he hadn't left, that he'd just killed Takeo as soon as he appeared, that none of this had been allowed to happen to begin with. He wanted to say that, or at least something to that effect, but when he opened his mouth, the words felt caught in his throat. Ritsuka was too kind. Ritsuka was always too kind.

"I missed you," he said instead, "I love you, Ritsuka." Ritsuka said nothing, looking away again, but he didn't protest when Soubi gathered him into a tight hug. Finally, he sighed softly; Soubi felt his breath against his neck and shuddered.

"Takeo started meeting me at school at the end of the day. You come too. We'll all talk and figure out what to do. Just promise me you won't hurt him if he doesn't attack you first." Slowly, carefully, Soubi nodded, letting Ritsuka go and standing up. If necessary, he had enough wiggle room to work with that without actually disobeying the order.

"Of course. I'll see you then. Be safe, Ritsuka."

"You too," he mumbled, quiet, like he didn't really want Soubi to hear, but it made him smile anyway as he turned and left Ritsuka's room.

* * *

For Soubi, the next afternoon couldn't come quickly enough. He paced around his apartment, ignoring the questions about his absence the Zeroes lobbed at him, unable to paint even a line. He left earlier than he should have, walking fast even though he knew he'd already have to wait a while and realizing that he couldn't just wait in front of the school like usual only after he was over halfway there. Takeo might run if he saw him waiting there, and that was most certainly not the goal. He slowed down, lingering near buildings like he was trying to see what they were for and finally settling on a bench for a bit, checking his phone every few seconds until at last he was able to finish the walk to the school.

When he arrived, Ritsuka was already standing there next to Takeo, chatting with Yuiko and Yayoi. Takeo stood where he once had, hand light on Ritsuka's shoulder, body close like he belonged there, like he had any right just because he wore a stolen Name, and Soubi wanted to kill him. The need sparked in his chest like a wildfire, blazing and out of control and _Ritsuka had ordered him not to_. He took a deep breath, repeating that in his mind over and over as he walked over to them. Yuiko saw him first and smiled like she'd never been happier, waving wildly. He forced a smile and a wave of his own as Takeo and Ritsuka turned to face him too. They, though, were not nearly so blind to the conflict on his face, and as he got closer, Yayoi seemed to notice that something was wrong as well because he tugged at Yuiko's sleeve, trying to get her to leave with him.

She was confused, but Ritsuka looked back at her and said something Soubi couldn't hear, and, though she still seemed unsure, she nodded and left with Yayoi. Soubi forced his breathing to remain steady, focusing on the slow in-out-in just so his mind wouldn't stray to a Spell Battle he was not supposed to start even though he knew the power of his words and knew the weakness of Takeo's. He swallowed. Ritsuka was beside him, though, and despite the invalidity of it, they were currently a named pair and that might've been enough to make Takeo a threat.

"Soubi!" Takeo called, hand tightening around Ritsuka's shoulder, "Nice to see you! Why do you still have the bandage around your throat? Did your new Sacrifice choose to put their Name there too?" Soubi laughed, shaking his head, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Don't act like you're a fool. Don't act like you're a fool. You wrote that letter and you fled the Academy and you took Ritsuka's Name. Return to the Academy now and I will do you no harm." Takeo laughed. He honestly, truly, really laughed, as if Soubi had told him the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Man, you're crazy! I know you cared about Ritsuka and all, but I'm his Fighter now. I was born to be his Fighter. It's over for you; you said it yourself, it's better he's with his real Fighter." Soubi shook his head.

"Were you his real Fighter, I would agree. However, you are not. As such, my previous orders still stand. Let go of him and be on your way, Takeo. You are as Blank as I am; lying about it, stealing a Name, changes nothing." Takeo's hands were shaking, his eyes suddenly desperate, and Soubi moved a little closer, almost worried now. Nana had said that he was unpredictable, and Soubi was beginning to see that.

"No. No, I'm not Blank, I am Loveless. His Name hasn't appeared either. I am his Fighter, I am Loveless! I knew it the moment I saw the Name, as soon as I heard about him." Soubi tilted his head, smiling politely, and laughed himself. It sounded bitter and angry to even his own ears. Ritsuka looked almost frightened, eyes flashing between the two of them and ears twitching.

"Liar." He said it quietly, firmly, felt the power of the word as he shaped it, and it fell heavily between them. Takeo flinched. His eyes were wide and dark and Soubi felt the sparks of madness on him.

"Shut up! You don't know anything, Beloved! You don't know what I feel, what I know! Ritsuka is mine and I won't let someone like you taint him!" He dropped to his knees, then, throwing his arms around Ritsuka and pulling him close, lips pressing firmly against the boy's. Soubi had never felt as angry as he did then, and he felt his mouth shaping the words to disobey Ritsuka's order, and knew he would have had Ritsuka not jerked away when he did. He took a couple steps towards Soubi, and Soubi had almost forgotten the feeling of peace that flooded through him whenever Ritsuka was close. Still, Ritsuka didn't take the last few steps to his side either, instead standing between the two of them. Takeo looked betrayed, as if Ritsuka owed him anything, hand held out like he could call Ritsuka back.

"No… I'm… I don't belong to anyone, and neither of you belong to me. Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. We should… go to the park. Somewhere quiet. This isn't the place for this." Tension sparked between all of them like lightning strikes, and for a moment, Soubi thought, perhaps even hoped, that Takeo would declare a Spell Battle then and there. He didn't. Eventually, both of them nodded, trailing after Ritsuka towards the park. Order or not, Soubi saw few ways he could let Takeo live, and even fewer ways in which he wanted him to. He would protect Ritsuka above anything.


End file.
